Nebandan Flats
Nebandan Flats (Persian: کویر نهبندان) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: End Game expansion. It is set near Nehbandan, in eastern Iran. Each of the four new maps in End Game are season-themed, with Nebandan Flats taking place in the summer. Developer Notes "In this arid desert dotted with gigantic wind generators lies a seemingly non-distinguishing warehouse. But behind its unassuming exterior hides a secret weapons and munitions depot, leading to a clash in the area. The relative openness of the desert setting allows for full freedom of movement for the entire range of vehicles at disposal in Battlefield 3 multiplayer. The low amount of natural cover available also demands quick transportation between capture points, as players are otherwise open to attack." Conquest Flag Layouts ✈ denotes Dropship flag US Deployment The US Deployment is located on the south end of the main road. Only a few bushes and rocks dot the barren landscape. Water Tower Large: The Water Tower is located west of the Warehouse, surrounded by trucks and a fenced shed. Residential The Residential is a small hub of garages with a small storage area housing many shipping containers. The flag is located between the three garage buildings. Unloading Sheds The Unloading Sheds are two sheet metal awnings housing gas containers, shipping containers, small silos and tractors. Southwest of the storage areas is a small concrete building. The flag is standing between the two sheds on the asphalt walkway through the middle. Warehouse ✈ The Warehouse is a large white warehouse situated in the center of the map. Inside the warehouse are two large rooms, one with many shipping containers and one with multiple artillery batteries. The flag is located in the northwestern room with the shipping containers sitting next to the yellow stairs. The controller of this flag is able to use the Dropship Paratrooper and Dropship IFV spawnpoints. Farm The Farm is a small compound with a few silos, a farmhouse, a storage area and two concrete storage rooms. Inside the farm house are many dead cows and even more flies. Many boxes are scattered throughout the area. The flag is located between the farmhouse and the northwestern concrete storage room. Dump Large: The Dump is a small patch of land consisting of a small shed and scrap metal, located at the northwest corner of the map. Gas Station The Gas Station is a small area with little more than a small yellow gas station with a blue portable nearby. A small truck and three fenced-in gas containers are also found in the area. The flag is located on the left side of the small white truck. RU Deployment The RU deployment is on the north end of the main road near the large wind farm. Nothing more than few bushes and a large yellow big-rig is located here. Nebandan_RUBase.png|RU Deployment Nebandan_USbase.png|US Deployment Nebandan_Tower.png|Water tower Nebandan_Residential.png|Residential Nebandan_Sheds.png|Unloading Sheds Warehouse_Nebanden.png|Warehouse Nebandan_Farm.png|Farm Nebandan_Dump.png|Dump Nebandan_Station.png|Gas Station Nebandan_RUBase.png|RU Deployment Rush Bases Stage 1 A is located in the Southeastern-most building in the middle room near the stairwell. B is surrounded by multiple shipping containers located under the sheet metal awning. Stage 2 A is located in the warehouse room containing multiple artillery batteries; it is set in front of a tall stack of crates. B is in the second large warehouse room, surrounded by many shipping containers; it is set in front of a yellow container near the yellow stairs. Stage 3 A is located in the Northwestern-most building with yellow wooden doors and a large hole in the back. Just beyond the MCOM is a white shipping container. B is located in the farmhouse surrounded by dead cows. It is in the middle of the southeastern row. Squad Rush Stage 1 The M-COM is located in the warehouse room containing multiple artillery batteries, in front of a tall stack of crates, identical to Stage 2 (A) in regular Rush. Stage 2 The M-COM is located in the second large warehouse room, surrounded by many shipping containers; it is set in front of a yellow container near the yellow stairs, identical to Stage 2 (B) in regular Rush. Air Superiority Air Superiority takes place over the massive desert plains of Nebandan Flats. The area played in Conquest is found under the three control points. Capture the Flag In Capture the Flag, the US Flag is located in the Residential area while the RU Flag is located in the middle of the Farm. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place around the Warehouse. Squad Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch takes place around the Warehouse, albeit with a slightly larger playing area and the BMP-2M spawning around the edges of the playing area. Gallery End_Game_Nebandan_Flats_Thumb.jpg|The Warehouse controlling the Dropship in the middle of the map|link=http://blogs.battlefield.com/2013/02/end-game-maps-overview/ FlatsCTFgameplay.png|A Russian helicopter strafing US Marines in Capture the Flag. bf3 2013-03-26 19-34-56-72.png|The road that runs between the Warehouse and Unloading Sheds bf3 2013-03-26 19-56-22-18.png|Gas Station bf3 2013-03-26 19-36-40-84.png|A tractor at the Unloading Sheds Trivia *This map was featured in the Air Superiority Premium video trailer. *In Air Superiority, there is a Pterodactyl that flies around the map. **The same Pterodactyl appears in the Conquest variant of the map as well, though it is flying in the out-of-bounds area for infantry. *In Conquest, players can find a T-Rex skull just by going west until they almost reach the out-of-bounds area. *Near the water tower building/objective, players can find a Velociraptor skull due west until they almost reach the out-of-bounds area. *Also near the water tower building/objective, players can find another skull due south until they almost reach the out-of-bounds area. *Inside the warehouse underneath some stairs in the north-west corner of the main hall, players can find an advertisement sticker for a dating service hosted by Solomon. The telephone number for the service is "555-0199-TEHRAN". This same advertisement is also seen on Kiasar Railroad. Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: End Game